Poudlard Host Club
by Hippo-kun
Summary: Et si les membres du Host Club étudiaient à Poudlard ? One-shot, pas de couple.


**Auteur: **Moi, Hippo-kun, la gamine qui se demande si la prof de français fait grève ou pas...*sort*

**Disclaimer: **Rien à moi ! Tout est à J.K Rowling et à Bisco Hatori :p

**Note de l'auteur: **...Une fois, j'étais tombée sur un fanart "Hogward High School Host club" alors je me suis dit "En os, ça donnerai quoi ? " ...Voilà le résultat...En tout cas, merci à celui qu'à fait le fanart de me donner cette idée ;)

___________

- Monsieur Haninozuka...Ce n'était...Pas le résultat attendu.

Le professeur McGonagall croisa les bras, et prit un air découragé. Les autres élèves de Poufsouffle, tous également en septième année, avaient les yeux rivés sur le petit blondinet qui venait de se métamorphoser en lapin rose.

- Vous devez impérativement focaliser vos pensées sur votre _objectif _! Ne les laissez pas se faire distraire par un loisir ou par ce que vous aimez. Monsieur Haninozuka, l'exercice du jour était de vous métamorphoser en HIPPOGRIFFE !

-...Désolééééé !

Lentement, le lapin reprit forme humaine. Mitsukuni Haninozuka se passa la main dans ses cheveux blond sable, et se retourna vers son professeur en faisant un grand sourire fleuri, sa spécialité.

- Pourrai-je retenter ma chance plus tard ?

-...D'accord, mais tâchez de vous concentrer.

- Merci, professeuuuuur !

__________

- Taaaaaakashiiiiiiii ! J'suis content que la journée soit finiiiiie !

-...Ah.

- Ce soir, je m'entraînerai pour la métamorphose !

- Ah.

Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, 17 ans, élève de septième année dans la maison Poufsouffle à Poudlard, était perché sur les épaules de son grand cousin, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, même âge, même année dans la même maison. Malgré les apparences, ils sont très proches. Et malgré ses pitoyables résultats en métamorphose, Honey est le meilleur élève de sa promotion, avec Mori.

- Ce soir, je dormirai avec mon pyjama rose !

- Ah.

- Haninozuka, désolé d'interrompre votre intéressante conversation, mais descendez de là. Maintenant.

Pendant qu'ils traversaient le couloir principal, les deux cousins étaient tombés sur le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci semblait de mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui -comme tous les jours en fait-. Il était accompagné de quatre élèves de Serpentard, portant tous un capuchon de manière à cacher leurs visages. Mais rien de tout cela n'effaça le regard sans expression de Takashi, ni le sourire amusé de Mitsukuni.

- Neko-chan, Reiko ! cria le petit blond en faisant de grands signes. Vous allez à votre cercle de magie noire ?

- Haninozuka, je ne vous le répèterai pas. Descendez de Mokizuka. coupa Rogue.

- C'est MoRINOzuka, professeur ! Takashi Morinozuka ! Et puis je fais rien de mal sur le dos de Takashi !

Mais, pour une raison inconnue de tous, le professeur Rogue ne fît pas attention aux paroles du garçon.

-...Moins 20 points pour Poufsouffle. dit-il simplement.

-...Mitsukuni. Descends. murmura Takashi en déposant son petit cousin au sol.

- Ouiiiiin...

Rogue esquissa un sourire, et passa à côté d'eux, suivi du cercle de magie noire. Le professeur de potions dit à voix haute, de façon à ce que Mori et Honey l'entende bien:

- Je me demanderai toujours ce que monsieur Ootori leur trouve. Même si leur famille est assez prestigieuse, ils ne sont que de pitoyables gamins.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Honey remonta aussi vite sur son cousin, et ils reprirent leur marche. Ni vu, ni connu.

Famille prestigieuse...

Les familles Morinozuka et Haninozuka étaient certes assez aisées. Toutes deux dirigeaient une entreprise de duels magiques. C'était pourquoi les deux héritiers de ces familles excellaient en Sortilèges, et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Ils entrèrent justement dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, toujours vide à cette heure ci.

- Salus vous touuuuuuus ! lança joyeusement Honey.

-...'Nichiwa...fit Mori.

Ils poussèrent ensemble la lourde porte, et sourirent aux autres membres, déjà occupés avec les petite sorcières présentes: Les clientes quotidienne.

Parce que quand ils entrèrent...

"Tobira wo akeru to soko wa..."

...Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis du **Poudlard Host club **.

...

Un club dans lequel les jeunes sorcières viennent se détendre et se faire flatter, après les cours, pour faire disparaître la pression des examens.

- Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai ! MES AMIIIIS, BIENVENUE, MES AMIIIS !! hurla Tamaki Suo, élève de sixième année chez les Gryffondor, avec son accent français.

- Takashi, ça veut dire quoi "mézami" ? demanda Mitsukuni, d'une petite voix.

- Je pense que Tamaki est content de nous voir, c'est tout. répondit celui-ci d'une voix neutre.

Honey sourit, et alla rejoindre ses clientes régulières. Pendant ce temps, Hikaru et Kaoru Hitachiin s'occupaient des leurs avec leurs techniques...spéciales...

Kaoru faisait léviter une théière en agitant légèrement sa baguette, devant quelques filles ébahies. Soudain, après un mouvement trop brusque, la théière retomba à terre avec fracas. Kaoru gémit, et son frère se précipita vers lui.

- KAORU !!

-...Excuse moi...J'ai mis du thé partout, Hikaru, je suis nul...

- Kaoru...Peu importe le thé...Mais quand tu utilises la lévitation, il faut rester concentré. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois me chasser de ton esprit pendant quelques secondes...

-...Oh...Hikaru...

Et là dessus, les deux Gryffondor s'enlacèrent, provoquant beaucoup de hurlements hystériques et deux évanouissements chez les sorcières.

__

- Monsieur Tamaki, il paraît que vous venez d'une école de sorcellerie française ?

- Oui, princesse...Je suis arrivé à Poudlard pour le début de ma quatrième année...Le Choixpeau magique m'a envoyé chez Gryffondor, et je me suis fait plein d'amis, dans toutes les maisons.

Il désigna un garçon à lunettes, assis au fond de la classe.

-...Mais...C'est un Serpentard ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Kyoya a beau être un Serpentard, c'est quelqu'un de bien, qui a voulu devenir mon ami dès mon arrivée ici...- Le blond marqua un temps d'arrêt- ...Au début, j'ai certes cru qu'il ne cherchait mon amitié que parce que mon père travaille au Ministère...Mais j'ai bien du admettre que je faisais erreur !

Ledit Kyoya rajusta ses lunettes, et lança un regard à Tamaki signifiant clairement "Oh, comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille" ...Pourtaaaaant...

- Et puis, il a aussi Haruhi. Elle...Je veux dire, il n'est entré au cercle que cette année. Il est chez les Serdaigle, en cinquième année.

Haruhi était assis, lisant un livre. Certaines sorcières l'épiait silencieusement. En fait, Haruhi était une fille, mais devait se faire passer par un garçon à la suite d'un fâcheux concours de circonstances. Elle lanca un regard ennuyé aux clientes, et dit d'une voix claire:

- Ecoutez, à la fin de l'année, j'ai des examens. Je dois absolument réviser !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Haruhi, vous êtes tellement mignon quand vous révisez...

- D'ailleurs...Hikaru, Kaoru, vous devriez en faire autant, puisqu'on est en même année...

- Ouais mais...

-...De toute façon...

-...On va trafiquer les résultats, ma chère Haruhi ! firent les jumeaux joyeusement.

Haruhi s'abstint de répondre, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Honey qui s'empiffrait de pâtisserie sous le regard stoïque de Mori, et les glapissements des clientes.

- Et vous deux, vous avez vos A.S.P.I.C, non ?

- Oh, Haru, nous les examens, on s'en fiche un peu...Moi, tant qu'il y a des gâteau, je passerai n'importe quelle épreuve ! fit Honey.

-...Je vois...

- Moi aussi, je vois...

Rogue s'était glissé dans la pièce, sans que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Tout le monde était surpris, sauf Kyoya, évidemment.

- Bonjour professeur Rogue. dit-il simplement.

- Bonjour Ootori. Je venais simplement vous demander quelques informations, et voilà que j'entend les impressions de vos amis sur les examens...Moins 50 point pour les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle.

- Heeeeeeiiiiiiiiiin, mon pourqu...

Mori plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son cousin pour éviter qu'il n'en rajoute.

La vie à Poudlard était décidemment géniale.

________

Après le cercle, à l'heure du dîner, tout le monde était en train de...

Ben, de manger, c'te blague...

Le repas s'était déroulé normalement, sans problèmes, et chacun croyait que la journée se finirait sans incident de dernière minute.

Mais...

Alors que Mitsukuni finissait son pudding, un garçon aux cheveux blond cendrés arriva, et l'empoigna par le col.

- MIIIIIIIIITSUUUUUKUUUUUUNIIIIIIIII !!

- Salut Chika-chan !

Yasuchika "Chika" Haninozuka était le petit frère de Honey, malgré le fait qu'il fasse vingt centimètres de plus que mon grand frère. Lui aussi était chez les Poufsouffle, mais en quatrième année.

- MITSUKUNI !

- Chika !

- MITSUKUNI !!!

- Chi...

- TAIS TOI ! T'es pas drôle !

Il reposa son frère à terre, et le regarda froidement. Il était conscient que la salle était devenue complètement silencieuse après le début de sa discussion.

- J'en entendu dire que Poufsouffle avait perdu 70 points depuis la fin des cours.

- Ah, c'est possible ça ! fit Mitsukuni avec son éternel sourire.

- J'ai aussi entendu dire que c'était la faute d'un septième année que tout le monde prend pour un première année.

- Aaaaaah ? C'est quiiiiiii ?

- Un élève qui se trimballe avec un lapin en peluche toute la journée.

-...?

- C'EST TOI, CRETIN !!

-...Hooooooooon...

Yasuchika perdait son calme, serrait les poings. Il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais son grand frère l'interrompit.

- Allez, Chika-chan oublie cette histoire, et fais un bisou à mon Lapinou ! s'écria joyeusement le garçon en tendant sa peluche.

- C'EST A MON POING QUE TU VAS FAIRE UN BISOU !!

- YAAAAAASUUUUUCHIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAA !!

Satoshi, le petit frère de Mori, s'élança pour frapper Chika qui bouscula Mitsukuni qui lui-même renversa son pudding sur une deuxième année qu'avait poussée Mori qui voulait attraper son frère.. Les jumeaux, hilares, bombardèrent Tamaki de pain qui, pour s'amuser un peu aussi, balança sa viande sur Kyoya qui la lui relança dans la figure. Haruhi tenta de les calmer, mais elle dérapa, s'écroula sur sa table, et fit tomber les trois quart des plats. Des rires se firent entendre partout dans la pièce, et ça dégénéra en méga bataille.

Les professeurs n'étaient pas content, et c'était compréhensible.

______

- Messieurs Morinozuka, Messieurs Haninozuka, Messieurs Hitachiin, Monsieur Fujioka, Monsieur Ootori et Monsieur Suo, trois heures de retenue pour chacun d'entre vous. Demain, à partir de dix-huit heures.

-...Désolés professeur McGonagaaaaall...

- Professeur, professeur ! cria Honey.

- Qu'y a t-il, monsieur Haninozuka.

Le petit garçon prit un air mystérieux, puis sortit son lapin de sa poche, qu'il montra à son professeur.

- Lapinou peut venir en retenue avec nouuuuuuus ? On va bien s'amuseeeeeer !

-...

______________


End file.
